Toasters are known to be provided with a framework, inside which are established two electroresistances housed inside two quartz tubes, such resistances being placed next to the inner surface of the larger side walls of the framework and defining a middle receptacle where the slices of bread to be toasted are positioned, delimited by two grids which prevent direct contact of the bread with the resistances, at the same time as the bottom of the said receptacle is provided with an ejecting plate which can move towards the bottom of such receptacle by means of an external lever, can be locked in such position and is automatically released by action of a thermostat or adjustable programmer, likewise causing the slices of bread to be ejected automatically outside the receptacle.
These toasters are generally acceptable when used for toasting slices of packed bread or any other like product, which requires the same amount of heat supply to the two larger surfaces thereof. It is however increasingly frequent for the classical "pices of toast" to be obtained from normal bread, instead of packed bread, i.e., bread with crust, generally cutting a small loaf in half lengthwise. This means that when the half-loaf is introduced into the toaster, whilst one of its sides offers crumbs to one of the heat sources of the said toaster, the other side offers a duly cooked crust which will however receive the same thermal treatment, which also means that for the crumb to be duly toasted the crust shall be unduly hardened and sometimes even burnt.
This restricts the use of the toasters, and requires the use of a grill to obtain such pieces of toast, which is slower and more elaborate than using toasters of the aforesaid type.